starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nyon
Tal'darim? From where do we know Nyon is a Tal'darim ? Does he appears at least in the Wings of Liberty campaign ? Andra2404 14:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) We don't know that. (And if someone has seen him, they should at least tell us which mission he's in.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I believe he's the Tal'darim Mothership in Maw of the Void. And the portait on this page isn't the one that Bnet uses. 19:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe there has been some sort of mix-up. Maybe Nyon uses the portrait which the Tal'darim Executor used and the executor uses Nyon's. Andra2404 19:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nyon is, if not the leader, a high-ranking officer of the Tal'Darim, and appears in the huge-ass-laser-mission in SC2, leading Tal'Darim forces against Jim Raynor's 'Raiders'. Continue at Forum:Nyon is the Tal'darim Executor?. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Nyon confirmed in Alarak quotation Alarak confirmed Nyon's existence in his hero unit quotations, stating he was a fool who lost his mind from over exposure to Terrazine. Mind if someone removes the protection on this page so we can edit? -- 01:34, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :I have limited editing access right now, but if true, go for it.--Hawki (talk) 04:30, November 27, 2015 (UTC) WoL Tal'Darim symbol or LotV? You think we should use the WoL Tal'Darim symbol for Nyon's forces or the one we got in LotV? I personally think stick with the WoL one since that's the one his forces use. Subsourian (talk) 02:03, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :IMO, WoL. This is a theorycraft on my part, but as there's effectively two Tal'darim logos, my guess is that the WoL one refers to Nyon's branch, and the main one refers to the Slayn/de facto branch. But that aside, I still think the WoL one should be the way to go for all Tal'darim WoL-related material.--Hawki (talk) 04:30, November 27, 2015 (UTC)--Hawki (talk) 04:30, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Terrazine Addled I just went to play Templar's Return so I could annoy Alarak and listen to his quotes. I didn't hear him mention Nyon. Did those quotes come from Youtube? It might be quasi-canon (eg something just taken out of the map editor). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:16, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :I do recall hearing Alarak mention Nyon after I did the 'poke' thing myself. Depending on what others say, I may go back into the mission and check if I have the time. Either way, I think it can be kept within the article, even if we have to use an ambig-canon template.--Hawki (talk) 13:01, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ::So odd thing, I went back and checked and it turns out now he only gets his first three "pissed" quotes before looping back to the first one. Vorazun also got like four before getting looped back. I know for a fact I've heard the Nyon one in-game (as well as a bunch of others that didn't show up), so I'd just chock it up to a bug with the last patch they put out. Subsourian (talk) 13:54, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::On a vaguely-related note, has anyone listened to his Heroes of the Storm quotes? Amazing. He's voiced by the guy who did Q, which explains the intimidating voice. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:56, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've listened to them. I've incorporated data from them into articles where appropriate. ::::On an even more vaguely related note, would you call Q "intimidating" though? de Lancie can certainly play intimidating characters (Alarak, Colonel Simmons from Stargate, etc.), but most of the time I'd associate him with more goofy characters (professor from Quantum Break, Sam Profit from Andromeda, Discord from My Little Pony, Q himself, etc.) Also played a lawyer in a Law and Order episode that I saw ages ago. ::::Anyway, probably getting off topic.--Hawki (talk) 22:12, September 4, 2016 (UTC)